


Dozing

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Yuri can't sleep and Otabek comforts him, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Yuri can't sleep, and Otabek comforts him until he can.





	

The cotton fabric rubs against Yuri’s skin, the sheets ruffling between them as their bodies shift. Otabek grumbles in his sleep, his eyes closed to Yuri.

“Stop moving.” He says, his words finding coherent thoughts in the night of his mind.

“Sorry,” Yuri says. He pinches a strand of his yellow hair, rubbing and twirling it between his fingers, trying to find his need to sleep, the lethargy in his body strapped in his bones and kept away from his mind. His thoughts are empty, but he can’t find peace, his ears perked to the silence of room and Otabek’s breathing. He leans on his forearm and plays with the strands of hair on the back of his head, watching Otabek in the same position achieve what he wishes to be.

He turns again. Maybe if he just faced the darkness, he’d be able to find rest.

“Yura,” Otabek grumbles again. This time, his arm slides around Yuri’s waist. He pulls him closer to his body.

“Sorry, I can’t sleep.” Yuri presses his head harder against the pillow, trying to drive away the alertness, the energy.

“Something on your mind?” Otabek slides his hand up Yuri’s stomach, rubbing his thumb in circles. Yuri turns over and lays his head on Otabek’s arm as he stretches it for him.

“Nothing, just can’t seem to keep my eyes closed.” Otabek’s eyes are still closed. His thoughts still partially dreaming.

“Beka?” Yuri calls. His breath is starting to feel heavy in his chest.

“Mmmm?” Otabek hums, his eyebrows twitching as he cracks open his eyelids and reveal his obsidian irises, on white canvases. No matter how dark the room, or their color, they always seemed to glow to Yuri, their depth bright and blinding.

“Yes?” Otabek, speaks up. Yuri had been staring.

“Oh, sorry.” His breath stutters as he keeps from physically jolting.

“What were you going to ask?” Otabek’s hand begins to move up Yuri’s back, the tips of his fingers ghosting over Yuri’s skin sending electricity through him.

“Oh nothing, it’s silly.” Yuri avoids Otabek’s eyes, after being caught staring the embarrassment is slightly more intrusive than he expected.

“No, what were you going to ask, I want to know.” Otabek insists, and presses his palm to Yuri’s back, pulling him closer. Yuri can feel Otabek’s leg slide between his, their ankles rubbing, and his knee pressed to the inside of Yuri’s leg.

Yuri can remember when he was never able to feel Otabek’s feet beneath the covers when he was shorter than him. Now that they’re almost the same height he know’s Otabek’s feet are good at keeping his warm.

“Are you a cat person? Or a dog person?” Yuri’s voice sounds childish and Yuri almost laughs at the foolishness of the question.

“Well, cats seem to like me more than dogs.” Yuri can feel Otabek’s breath on his face; it warms the tip of his nose.   
“But do you like them?” He says with an emphasized nod, that bumps their noses. Yuri tries to pull away from the contact but is met with Otabek moving forward, resting their noses against each other.

“Yeah, I think I’m a cat person.” His fingers start moving again along Yuri’s back.

“You want to know what my favorite breed is?” He asks. Otabek’s smile takes on a playful tilt on one corner, and Yuri hesitates to respond.

“Sure…” Yuri narrows his eyes but doesn’t move away when Otabek rubs their noses together.

“The Russian ice tiger.” He says, and his smile grows.

“That’s not a real breed, Beka,” Yuri says, not remember that breed of Russian cats.

“It is for me,” Otabek says his eyes glowing again. The joke hits Yuri then, his cheeks flushing as they bask in Otabek’s gaze.

“Very funny,” Yuri says, bumping the side of his knuckles on Otabek’s chest. Otabek smiles, blinking slowly. Yuri’s skin feels warm, and his head feels heavy, the languor invading his mind.

“Yura?” Otabek calls him this time.

“Yes?” Yuri’s eyelids are closing as if his lashed are weighing them down.

“Can I kiss you?” Otabek whispers and waits until Yuri slowly nods his head. When he does, Otabek slides their lips together and makes it difficult to breathe over the racing of their hearts. Yuri can feel the pull of the kiss to keeping him awake, and the pull of sleep as he pulls away.

“I’m getting sleepy now.” He whispers, and he can feel Otabek nod.

“Good, sleep, until morning” The darkness closes around them as they both finally doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!!! Don't forget to leave COMMENTS and KUDOS!!!!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
